Because of Kris Bee
by ME.Poy
Summary: no summary langsung baca aja main pair Kristao (entah lah) and other couple EXO


Don't like don't read

banyak typo bertebaran :v

Kris and Tao hanya milik agensi dan orang tua nya ;)

watashi hanya meminjam karakter nya saja :v

Siang hari di drom EXO M , Tao sedang bercerita dan bergosip ria bersama 3 uke lainnya yaitu Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay. Tidak berselang lama, member EXO K yang baru datang dari Korea menghentikan acara bergosip mereka.

"Huwaa... Luhan hyung bogoshipo!!!" seru maknae cadel EXO K, Sehun (ditinju Sehun :p).

"Bogoshipoyo Hunnie" kata Luhan lembut dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan.

"Berhentilah berlovely dovey ria bocah!" kesal Suho melihat pemandangan yang 'menurut Suho merusak mata'.

"Sirik saja kau hyung!" sindir Sehun dan kembali memeluk Luhan, Suho hanya mendengus kesal.

"Biarkan saja hyung, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kau pasti lelah bukan?" Kata Lay mencoba menenangkan Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya menurut saja.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Skip Time...

Para uke sedang berkumpul diruang tengah dan bergosip lagi. Para seme berada di dalam kamar Kris namun karena suatu alasan akhirnya mereka sekarang menguping pembicaraan para uke.

"Apa gege tahu? Kris Bee sangat nikmat." Seru Tao senang.

"Memang seenak apa Kris Bee?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan diangguki uke lainnya.

"Apa itu Kris Bee?" bisik Kai penasaran.

"Mungkin 'itu' ku, karena Tao sangat menyukainya." jawab Kris sambil tersenyum bangga, sedangkan para seme lainnya menatap datar Kris yang sekarang terlihat bodoh dengan senyumnya itu.

"Pokoknya enak ge.. Bentuknya panjang, besar dan rasanya asin, tapi lebih enak saat ada saus di ujungnya." Kata Tao lagi dengan menggebu-gebu membuat para uke berbinar.

"Benarkah seenak itu? Aku ingin mencoba nya." kata Kyungsoo semangat.

"Aku juga!!" seru Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin." Timpal Baekhyun yang juga penasaran dengan rasa Kris Bee.

Para seme yang mendengarnya langsung syok dan menatap horor para ukenya masing-masing.

"Seperti nya uke kalian tertarik dengan 'itu' yang perkasa" kata Kris meremehkan yang membuat para seme menatap tajam Kris.

"Andweee... Kyungsoo hyung hanya menyukai 'punyaku' seorang." pekik Kai histeris.

" 'Punyaku' lebih besar dan Luhan hyung menyukainya, tidak mungkin dia akan berpaling dari keperkasaan ku." kata Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Jika memang begitu kenapa mereka menginginkan 'Kris Bee' ku hmm?" tanya Kris meledek membuat seme lainnya khawatir.

"Tapi aku akan memberikannya secara percuma jika Tao mengijinkannya." lanjut Kris dan para seme pun mendesah lega namun sedikit kesal pada Kris.

'_Semoga Tao tidak mengijinkan mereka._' batin para seme merana.

"Tapi sepertinya Tao setuju-setuju saja ya? terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang senang itu." kata Kris lagi, membuat para seme melotot horor.

"Andweee..." Teriak Sehun sangat kencang, membuat para uke menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kemudian Sehun berlari kearah Luhan dan berlutut memohon padanya.

"Luhan hyung jangan mencoba 'Kris Bee' ku mohon..., bukankah kau menyukai 'itu' ku yang besar? Kenapa harus Kris Bee?" Kata Sehun memelas. Lalu para seme kecuali Kris mengikuti jejak (?) Sehun dan berlutut pada uke masing-masing.

"Iya Kyungie hyung benar apa yang dikatakan si cadel itu, jangan mencoba 'Kris Bee' itu berbahaya.." Kata Kai

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Minnie hyung.." Chen mulai histeris.

"Baek... andweyo... aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini." Chanyeol pun mulai eror.

"Lay ku mohon jangan! Jebal... Demi masa depan kita. Aku akan memberikan semuanya, uang, mobil, apartemen, pokoknya semuanya. Tapi jangan coba Kris Bee itu." Kata Suho memohon, membuat para seme menatap -_- pada Suho yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Suho, kemudian kembali memelas pada uke masing-masing.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun angkat bicara dan menatap para seme bingung, para uke yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kata Kris hyung kalian ingin menikmati 'Kris Bee'nya Kris hyung, jadi kami melakukan ini untuk mencegah kalian." kata Chanyeol menjelaskan yang dibalas anggukan seme lainnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, uke kalian lah yang menginginkannya." Seru Kris tiba-tiba datang, dan semuanya menoleh kearah nya.

"Apa maksudmu Kris hyung? Kami tidak mengerti." kata Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh uke lainnya lagi (?)

"Tak apa, Tao juga setuju. Kalian boleh mencicipi 'itu' ku kok." kata Kris dengan pedenya.

"Kau semakin tidak jelas Kris ge." kata Lay

"Iya.. kita kan sedang membicarakan 'Kris Bee' makanan ringan yang ku beli di Indonesia saat tour kemarin." kata Tao menjelaskan, dan itu membuat Kris langsung diam dengan petir yang menyambar dibelakangnya.

'_Jadi Kris bee yang dimaksud mereka adalah makanan ringan bukan 'itu' ku? ' _batin Kris syok dan malu.

"Bwahahahaha... ternyata Kris bee yang dimaksud kalian itu makanan ringan? Kukira 'itu' nya Kris hyung hahahaha..." kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menyadari kesalahpahaman ini diikuti seme lainnya.

"Memangnya kami sudi mencicipi 'itu' nya Kris hyung? Mungkin hanya Tao saja." kata Baekhyun sarkatis dan mengundang tawa semuanya kecuali Kris dan Tao.

"Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Tao polos, dia bingung apa yang terjadi di sini, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya saat semua orang tertawa. (kawaiiii... 'plak')

'_Sial aku malu sekali ' _batin Kris meringis.

"Makanya kalau berpikir jangan yang jorok-jorok, jadi salah paham begini kan?" sindir Xiumin pada Kris.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Kris ge, akhirnya malu sendiri kan? hahahaha" timpal Lay sambil tertawa dan yang lainnya ikut tertawa juga sedangkan Tao menatap gege-gege nya bingung.

'_Apa yang terjadi sih?_ ' batin Tao kebingungan.

"Makanya kalau punya nama jangan sama dengan makanan ringan hyung hahahaha..." kata Kai masih tertawa diiringi tawa member EXO yang lain.

"Sialan kau kkamjong!" umpat Kris sambil tertunduk malu.

_'Ini semua karena Kris Bee sialan itu arghhh.._' batin Kris kesal dan ia masih ditertawakan oleh member EXO lainnya. 'poor Kris'

The End.

bwahaha.. :D annyeong watashi balik lagi dengan cerita gaje :v sebenernya sih ini udah lama ada di buku fanfic yang watashi tulis dan ini juga cerita terinspirasi saat watashi lagi makan Kris Bee hehehehe... 'plak' oh iya ini bukannya untuk mengiklankan produk ya ini hanya untuk sekedar bersenang senang aja. karena watashi gak punya sponsor :v dan untuk cerita watashi good bye and sorry diusahakan dilanjut kok mungkin 'agak' lama :v jadi sabar aja.

jangan lupa untuk reviewnya karena review itu adalah sebagian dari diri author :v


End file.
